There has been continued efforts in research to develop drugs which would significantly inhibit the development of inflammation and relieve the pain and fever associated with it. Much of these efforts have been carried on in the field of steroids. While many of these compounds have been effective, they have had the drawback of causing many side effects.
We have unexpectedly found that .alpha.-carbamylthio-p-cycloalkylphenylacetic acid compounds and their derivatives have valuable pharmacologic properties.
We have found that .alpha.-carbamylthio-p-cycloalkylphenylacetic acid compounds and their derivatives possess useful anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic properties.
We have also found a series of anti-inflammatory compounds which are non-steroidal.
We have further found that these .alpha.-carbamylthio-p-cycloalkylphenylacetic acid compounds and their derivatives are novel.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention are useful in effectively providing a method for the inhibition of inflammation and the treatment of associated pain and fever.
We have still further found an entirely new class of anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic pharmaceutical compositions containing the .alpha.-carbamylthio-p-cycloalkylphenylacetic acids and derivatives of this invention as active ingredient.
We have again found a convenient method for synthesizing these compounds.